The Alpha and I
by Phyco-Alpha
Summary: Lilly Whitman is an average 17 year old and has lived in Beacon Hills all her life. Her friends are acting weird all of a sudden and she doesn't know why. When she and her mother get in a car crash, Lilly meets a dangerous new person that she instantly falls for. When she is forced to choose between the love of her life and her friends, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

As I sat in my chair I couldn't believe what was happening. My mom was laying next to me, in a coma. We were at Beacon Hills Long-Term Care and it was 12:50 in the morning. I hadn't left her side once this week and haven't slept a second. I was exhausted but I had to be awake in case mom woke up. The only way I was staying awake was by listening to loud music. We had been in a car accident. I walked away with a broken arm, and a few cuts and bruises. My mother however had taken the worst of it and had a broken collarbone and head trauma.

My mother is a single parent and I an only child. My father had been killed in an animal attack six years ago. I've lived beacon Hills all my life with my mom. My mom had named me Lilly after her mother. My only friends are Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia. Scott and Allison are totally a thing and Stiles has had a crush on Lydia forever. But it probably won't happen because Lydia and Jackson are in love. Scott has longish brown hair and has been acting weird lately. Stiles has short, black hair and has a naturally inquisitive look on his face. He is Sheriff Stillinski's son. He and Scott are always getting in trouble. Allison is new to Beacon Hills and immediately befriended Lydia and started dating Scott. Lydia is the most popular and pretty girl in the school and Jackson is the captain of the lacrosse team. I have long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm not skinny but not fat either. I have a slight build and can beat most other girls in a fight.

I couldn't hear anything over my music. My favorite song was on, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy. I had to fight the urge to sing along since it could disrupt patients in other rooms. Mom had a room to her own, thanks to her being a nurse at the hospital. My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was. I wonder if there are any vending machines around. "Be right back mom, I'm gunna go find something to eat." _I wish you were awake_. I cracked the door open trying not to make too much noise. The hallway was empty, not a nurse in sight. _Just my luck. Now I'll be looking forever just to get some M&Ms._

With my music still blaring, now playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, I walked into the hallway. Didn't I see a vending machine on my way in? I took a left, and then a right and I saw a vending machine at the end of the hall. Thank god, that was quick. I turned up my music and searched for a dollar bill in my pocket. Finding a five, I put it in the machine and hit B3 for M&Ms. After I opened the slot and got my chocolatey goodness, I opened it and popped a few in my mouth. I started walking and soon found I was lost. I turned right then left, right? Why cant I find moms room?

My music shuffled to Monster by Skillet and after taking another right I bumped into something. I dropped my m&ms and cursed. I looked up and realized I had run into a man. I dropped my headphones around my neck. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you and I- uh," I trailed off as I looked at his face. Half of his face was burnt and disfigured. His jet-black hair was a mess and his brilliant blue eyes seemed to look right into my soul. "I like your music," he said softly. My heart fluttered and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "I- uh, th-thanks," I stuttered. He smiled smugly and my heart skipped a beat as he spoke. At this point I was fighting to keep my eyes open and I realized just how tired I was. I needed to sit down or I was going to pass out. "What are you doing here so late?" he said softly, "It's dangerous at night. And we wouldn't want such a beautiful girl getting hurt, now would we?" I knew I was blushing from the heat I felt in my cheeks.

My heart stopped as our eyes connected. His eyes turned brilliant red and he smiled, revealing sharp fangs. I backed up and tripped over the m&ms that I had forgotten about. I felt a pain shoot up my broken arm as I fell on it. Being exhausted mixed with the pain made me lightheaded. I looked up at his still-bright red eyes that now held a look of concern. He kneeled down next to me quickly and asked if I was all right. He put a hand on my arm and I saw that he had sharp claws. I looked up at him with pure fear in my eyes and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

When I woke up, I wasn't in the hall anymore. I was laying on a cold table in a dark room. My arm hurt and my headphones and mp3 player were missing. S_hit. That mp3 player was expensive. Moms gunna kill me. _I started looking around, trying to adjust to the dark. when my eyes were adjusted I stood up and walked towards what looked like a light switch. when I reached the switch, I flicked it up and the bright florecents blinded me. I squinted trying to adjust to the bright light. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I figured I was still in the hospital and quickly found the door. I turned the doorknob praying it was unlocked. I needed to find my mothers room and quick.

When the door opened, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stepped out into the hallway and tried to figure out where I was and felt another pain in my arm. I heard a loud shattering sound that sounded like breaking glass. I turned left towards where I heard the sound and walked into a long hallway. more banging sounds were coming from somewhere ahead. I turned left again and my jaw dropped. The half-burnt man was beating on a man who couldn't be more than 25.

"Lilly?!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Stiles!" I yelled as I saw Stiles hiding behind a table. I ran over to him, my sneakers crunching on broken glass. I sat down next to him and asked, "what the hell is going on?!"

"I cant explain now. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was with my mom! I went to get food and ran into him," I explained and pointed at the half-burnt man. "He had red eyes and claws and fangs. I must've fainted because I woke up in a strange room and heard glass breaking. I followed the noise and found this," I said as I gestured to the fight.

"What are they?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Werewolves," he said simply. "Listen to me, you need to leave, now. Right now. You need to get out of this hospital and get home as fast as you can!"

The fighting suddenly stopped and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"I would really appreciate it if you stayed," said a voice behind me.

I turned quickly to see the half-burnt man standing behind me. Only he wasn't half burnt anymore. His face was normal and to be totally honest, he was extremely hot. My heart fluttered and he grinned smugly. I realized that he must be able to hear my heart beat. I was always fascinated by the paranormal, so I knew a lot about werewolves. Super speed, hearing, smell, and reflexes. I knew that wolfsbane made them turn and I knew that they were captives to the full moon.

"I'm glad that you're ok," he said. I realized that I'd been staring at his face (which was kind of beautiful) and quickly turned my gaze to look at a man behind the not-so-burnt man. I recognized him to be Derek Hale.

"Who are you?" I asked looking back to the not-so-burnt man.

"Peter Hale," he replied like it was obvious. "And you, my dear, must be Lilly."

My heart skipped a beat as he said my name. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you fell on your arm and passed out. My assistant, who Derek so nicely knocked out, brought you to a spare room and gave you pain killers. I'm surprised you woke so soon, you seemed exhausted," he replied softly.

"I-I am. ex-exhausted, I mean. What time is it?"

"Quarter after two," I heard Stiles reply.

My heart started racing and I tensed up as I started panicking. What if my mom woke up while I was out? I needed to find her right now. Peter gave me curious look and I remembered that he could hear my heart beating.

"I-I need to get back to my moms room. Like right now," I said quickly.

"You're mother isn't awake, Lilly," I heard Peter say softly, "I've already checked."

I was both relived and sad at the same time. What if she never wakes up? What is she dies? She is the only family I have left. She cant die! But what if she does? I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly as I looked up at Peter.

"Derek, bring Stiles home," I heard Peter say.

"What are you going to do to her?" Stiles asked accusingly.

"I certainly hope you're not insinuating that I would ever _hurt_ someone so fragile?" He said while turning his gaze upon me. My cheeks burned red and my heart skipped a beat. Right at that precise moment, I saw a smirk spread across Peter's face and a scowl form on Derek's. Remembering how werewolves had super hearing, I realized that both of them _had _to of heard my heartbeat speed up and knew what it meant... I blushed even more. "Something that you obviously had no blatant regard for when you decided to hit my nurse in the face, isn't that right?" Peter added. Derek quickly walked over to Stiles and pulled him to his feet. He pulled Stiles to the door and left without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

"Why did you make them leave?" I asked Peter as I looked at the door. Peter was sitting on the floor next to me now.

"So that we could be alone," he replied simply. My heart skipped a beat or two at the words. He smiled that beautiful smile again and I asked, "can you hear that?"

"What, your heart?" I nodded and he continued, "of course I can," he said while smiling broadly.

"Sorry for crying. You must think I'm a baby. It's just, my moms the only family I have left and if she dies, then I will have no-one." Another tear slipped out and before I could wipe it away, Peter reached up and wiped the wetness off my cheek.

"I don't think you're a baby. I understand completely. I too have lost my whole family. Derek is the only person I have left."

"Where is my mp3 player and headphones?" I asked, suddenly remembering I didn't have them around my neck.

"I returned them to your mother's room. Would you like to go see her?" he said, standing up.

"yah, I would. I wish I had my sweatshirt on, I'm freezing," I said without thinking as I stood up next to him.

"Come here," Peter said as he reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. My pulse sped up as I allowed him to pull me close to his chest, and I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. His grip on me was firm, but somehow still gentle and I noticed that I was instantly warm when I was in his arms. "Better?" he asked as he looked down at me. I nodded shyly.

"You're so hot," I blurted, without thinking. Peter laughed and looked at me coyly. "I mean- your temperature," I corrected, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"It's a werewolf thing."

"I still can't believe you're a werewolf..." I mumbled quietly. Peter chuckled.

"Why's that?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just, I've loved werewolves all my life but I never actually thought that they were real" I paused. "I expected you to be different I guess."

"Different how?" he asked.

"I don't know... meaner I guess," I replied. He laughed.

"You, my dear, just happen to be a rare exception," he explained.

"You mean... you don't act like this with all the other pretty girls who fawn over you?" I teased. He laughed again and I could swear he even blushed ever so slightly.

"Well to be honest, I haven't had a lot of time for any of these... so called pretty girls you speak of," he replied playfully.

"Right, being in a coma. Can I ask you a question about that?"

"Sure, go ahead," he said while looking at me.

"When you were in the coma, could you here and see everything that was going on around you?"

"Yes, I could, and so can your mother. Here we are," he said as we stopped in front of my mother's room. I hugged him tightly and said, "thank you."

"No problem," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

After a minute we broke apart and I walked into my moms room. She was still laying in the same spot that she was before I left. I felt another pang of sadness as I looked at her.

"I'm back, mom. I wont leave again, I promise."

"You have to leave at some point," I heard Peter say behind me.

"Why? Why do I have to leave?" I replied, not thinking of any reason to leave.

"You need to eat something other than m&ms and energy drinks. And you need to get a few hours of sleep."

"Yah, I guess you're right. But what if she wakes up while I'm gone? I need to be here for her."

"If she wakes and you're not here she will understand. Besides you have school in the morning," Peter said and suddenly I wanted to leave with him.

"But, will you stay with me? I mean you don't have to but-" I was cut off by Peter as he put a finger to my lips.

"Of course I will stay with you, but I have to take care of an important matter first. Will you stay here while I do that?"

"Yah of course, just- don't take too long?"

"I wont my love," he said and got up to leave.

I jumped up from my seat grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned towards me and I leaned forward, pulling Peter in with the hand on his neck as I pushed myself up and touched the man's lips with my own. Peter and I kissed one another passionately. I couldn't help but marvel at his biceps and how impressively large they were compared to the size of my arms. After a minute we broke apart and I was sad that he had to go.

"I'll be back soon. Meanwhile, put your sweatshirt on; it's cold out tonight." he said and walked into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

"_Peter, where are we going?"_

_"You will see when we get there," the man replied simply without looking at me. We had been walking in the woods for an hour now and it was getting cold._

_We approached a large burnt house that I remembered was the Hale House. _

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"I'm going to show you my world." OK, weird. We kept walking until we were on the porch._

_Peter suddenly stopped and looked at me. He motioned for me to enter the house and I opened it with a creek and stepped inside. The house was large and smelled of burnt wood and must. _

_"It used to be so beautiful," I jumped as I heard Peter speak from right behind me. I wasn't used to him being able to walk without making a sound. _

"_I can only imagine," I trailed off as I looked him and gasped. _

_His eyes were brilliant red and he had sharp claws. He smiled smugly, revealing long, sharp fangs. He reached up and cupped my face, his claws dangerously close to my eyes. _

"_So beautiful, such a waste," he said as he pulled on my head and bared my neck. "You know too much, therefore you must die. Can't have you telling people my secret, now can we?"_

"_I wont tell anyone, I promise," I said, my heart racing. Is he really going to kill me?_

"_I wish I could believe you, I really do, but I can't afford to risk it," he said and opened his mouth wider than any human could. I screamed as his fangs closed around my neck._

I woke with a start, my heart racing faster than it ever had. It was just a dream. Peter didn't kill me, I'm still alive. I looked over to see mom still comatose. I turned to my right to see Peter in the chair next to me. He looked like he had been sleeping. I must have woken him up when I woke.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Were you sleeping?"

"It seems I was. I came in and saw you were asleep and decided it was best not to wake you. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you to wake," Peter explained.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said, feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it. What was your nightmare about?"

Oh shit. I could lie or I could tell him the truth and risk him actually killing me. I decided it was better to lie, even though he would probably hear my heartbeat.

"Nothing," I said quickly. From the face he gave me, I knew he had heard my heart. Shit.

He nodded and I knew he accepted that I didn't know or trust him enough to tell him. I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I was in the clear. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

"We should go, it's getting bright out," Peter said as he looked at my mother. After I had lied to him, he hadn't said anything to me. I felt bad that I had to keep secrets. What was wrong with me?

I had just met this man, a werewolf nonetheless, who was at least twice my age, and I was in love with him. I didn't even know why, though. Yes he was incredibly sexy but I didn't even know him. For all I know he could be an insane, psycho-killer. Or he could just be a hallucination. Yah, that has to be it. I'm so tired that I'm hallucinating him. Or I'm dreaming. That could be it too. Maybe I'm in a really deep sleep and this is just an insanely real feeling dream. Either way this isn't real, it can't be real.

"You aren't real. None of this is real, it can't be. I'm just a kid, I can't be dealing with this kind of shit. Please just leave me alone," I said as I looked at Peter, sobbing. Even though I was sixteen, I felt incredibly childish and vulnerable when I was with Peter.

Peter looked at me confused, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lilly, but this is all real, I'm real. You aren't a child and you are dealing with all of this," he motioned to the room, my mom, and to himself. "I know it's not fair. But that's life and you must live yours. If you want me to leave I will," Peter said and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Please, don't leave," I said, desperate for him to stay, "I love you." The last part was barely a whisper but Peter looked at me like I had three heads.

"I don't know why I do, but I love you. I know I shouldn't, I mean- I just met you and I don't know shit about you but-" I trailed off, looking in his eyes, searching for rejection or disgust.

"I love you, too."


End file.
